Of Southern Belles and Silver Swords
by readingqueen811
Summary: Because of an "accident" with two children of Hermes, a Roman was killed. Lupa has declared Civil War. The Greek regiments; Sparta, Athens, Corinth, Megara, and Argos must go against all twelve legions of Rome, meanwhile the Undecided try to keep the peace. SYOD to decide the winner of this Romeo and Juliet Story War. May the best Side Win. Submissions are closed.
1. Chapter 1

Submit Your Own Demigod

This story is going to be a Romeo and Juliet story about the Romans and Greeks splitting up during the Civil War. Please submit a character. The conflict has started because a Roman demigod was killed in an accident involving two Hermes children (the predecessors of the Stoll Brothers). Lupa is unhappy, and calls her legions to war. You can either be with the Greeks, the Romans, or the Undecided who are trying to keep the peace. If you are a Greek you can be part of the Athens, Sparta, Argos, Corinth, or Megara regiment. If you are a Roman you can be part of the 1st-12th legions. No children of Artemis or Hera. Hunters of Artemis are allowed. Demi-muses are allowed. Big Three children are allowed because the oath wasn't made yet. Be creative. Try not to make a Mary-Sue. Here is the form:

Name and Meaning:

Nickname:

Age:

Mortal parent:

Godly parent:

Regiment/Legion:

Hair style and color:

Eyes color and shape:

Style:

Weaknesses-

Strengths-

Fatal flaw-(If you need help for this, look up the story of Pandora the flaws can be anything that comes out of the pithos)

Favorite color(s):

Likes(at least 3):

Dislikes(at least 3):

Type of friends:

Enemies:

Weapon:

Weapon in disguise:

Power:

Romance:

Personality with Friends:

Personality with Acquaintances:

Personality with Strangers:

Personality with Enemies:

Greek/Roman/Undecided:

Body Shape:

History:

Attracted to People who are/look like:

Fears:

How they deal with Romance:

Hometown:

Motto:

Fighting Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Normal Clothes:

Thank you. I will choose the most creative ones for couples and friendships. Remember that this takes place during the Civil War, so yes; slaves and Southern Belles are allowed. Just make sure to say so, because both Greece and Rome did have slaves. Abraham Lincoln is a son of Athena. Robert E. Lee is a descendant of Mars. I'm not saying the Romans were the south; the country was divided up so that the Northeast was the Greek non-slavery. Southeast was the Greek pro-slavery. Northwest was Roman non-slavery. Southwest was Roman pro-slavery. This is the character I'm making. Yes, we do need some pro-slavery fighters.

Name and Meaning: Allison Richardson

Nickname: Aly

Age: 16

Mortal parent: Robert Richardson, a powerful cotton farmer in Arizona. His ancestors were Mormons who came over the Rockies before the war.

Godly parent: Bellona. Attracted to Robert's love of power and warfare.

Regiment/Legion: 10th Legion

Hair style and color: Black, curly, usually in a braided bun.

Eyes color and shape: Hazel and slanted so it seems like she's always scowling

Style: Traditional Southern Belle

Weaknesses- She can't trust. Allison has never and thinks she will never trust anyone.

Strengths-Fighting, especially with a spear.

Fatal flaw- Vanity

Favorite color(s): Forest Green

Likes(at least 3): Herself, Fighting, Revenge

Dislikes(at least 3): Weakness, people who are very dense in the brain area, _graecus_

Type of friends: Rich, good fighters

Enemies: All Greeks

Weapon: Spear

Weapon in disguise: A gold brooch of a griffin

Power: Can infect battle madness on anyone who gets in her way

Romance: Flirting involves sparring to the death in the demigod world, in the mortal world she is very flirtatious

Personality with Friends: "I'm beautiful; agree with me or we duel"

Personality with Acquaintances: "I'm better than you, unless you're an _important_ Roman, don't talk to me."

Personality with Strangers: "I'm better than you, don't talk to me."

Personality with Enemies: "Die! Die! Die!"

Greek/Roman/Undecided: Roman, obviously

Body Shape: Athletic

History: Has been spoiled for sixteen years by her father and trained by Lupa to become one of the greatest warriors in the century

Attracted to People who are/look like: Rich, Brave/Handsome, Strong

Fears: Losing her wealth and beauty

How they deal with Romance: Very flirtatiously

Hometown: Modern day Salt Lake City

Motto: Nullius in verba (Latin for: On the word of no one)

Fighting Clothes: A short petticoat and imperial gold armor over it. Stygian Iron Helmet, griffin pin

Formal Clothes: Hoopskirt that is gathered and adorned with green ribbon, Green shawl and sash, corset, griffin pin

Normal Clothes: Small gathered skirt that can move around easily so she can run, griffin pin, white blouse with ruffles on the sleeves

Get your character in quickly!


	2. What I have So Far

Romances:

Allison Richardson and William Birch

Persephone Current and James Tempest

Kara Simon and Jesse Madsen

Families:

Bellona: Allison Richardson, Grace Eastburn

Poseidon/Neptune: Persephone Current, Thalassa Jackson

Clementia: Adara Marie

Zeus/Jupiter: James Tempest, Drake Burnett

Athena/Minerva: Caris Parry

Venus/Aphrodite: Kara Simon

Mars/Ares: Jesse Madsen

Apollo: Elektra

Hestia: Elesdria Vigilion

Nemesis: Jake Steward

Hephaestus/ Vulcan: Katherine Argasen

Hermes/Mercury: William Birch

Legion:

1:

2: Kara Simon, Jesse Madsen, Grace Eastburn

3:

4: Adara Marie

5:

6:

7:

8:

9:

10: Elektra,

11:

12:

Regiment:

Sparta: Drake Burnett, Jake Steward

Athens: Thalassa Jackson, Persephone Current, James Tempest

Corinth: Caris Parry

Megara: William Birch

Argos:

Undecided:

Elesdria Vigilion

Katherine Argasen


	3. Alpha I

Alpha (Allison) I

A whimpering noise comes from somewhere in the room. I roll onto my side and realize that it is me. I sit up, the room spinning as I do so. I've had the dream again. It's come every night since we came out west. It really isn't _my_ fault that Fiona actually believed Hellhound spit would give her a flawless complexion. So why does her death keep replaying in my mind? No one blamed me for it. So why do her screams keep me awake at night? I call for IV (say Ivy), she's the fourth slave father has bought to take care of me and, unlike the rest; she actually survived the shock of being told I'm a daughter of Bellona. Seriously, the other three had heart attacks when they were told. I just can't _stand_ fainthearted slaves. Anyway, IV comes with a pitcher of water and a glass. Only then to I realize I'm dehydrated.

I drink and drink. When I finish, only then do I come to the conclusion that an empousa must feel like this after a blood lust. After the water, I look out the window to find the sun coming up. I call to IV and she rushes back into the room with my corset; something mortals will never see me without.

While IV is lacing up my stays, another one of our slaves, whose name I never bothered to learn, comes in with a red-hot iron that has been carried up two flights of stairs for the sole purpose of curling my illustrious black hair. Today is a very special day for me, for I am going to meet one of Lupa's messengers who is carrying a letter containing the extent of my first mission from Lady Lupa, who is considering that, since our country is expanding, her headquarters move further west.

By the time the sun is fully up and the noises from the floor indicate that my father is awake, I am all decked out for a meeting. My black gathered skirt goes to the floor, covering my brown heels. My griffin pin that contains my spear is pinned to my white blouse with ruffles on the sleeves.

"Allison." My father calls from the breakfast room. "Come down here for breakfast, your meeting with Lupa's scout Peter Morton is today!"

My skirt ruffles as I slowly walk down the stairs. Father hates it when I do this, but a girl has to be careful in heels. Let me give you the background of our house; the first floor is the kitchen, the hearth, and the rooms for our house slaves. The second floor contains the breakfast room, the dining room, the hall, the lounge, and my father's room. The third floor contains my room, the temples to the Olympians, the washroom, and an exquisite ventilation system because it gets so darn _fervens_ here in Salt Lake City.

As I reach the breakfast room, my father is already eating applesauce cookies and gingerbread with coffee as he is reading the local paper. "Allison, this young man is coming all the way from Lupa's headquarters in Kansas, you do not want to keep him waiting."

"But father." I complain. "This is my first mission, I need to look amazing."

My father rolls his eyes but doesn't complain. I guess that he figures if he spent a ton of money to get me a ton of expensive outfits, the least he could do was let me wear them.

I have to say the gingerbread is impeccable, but the applesauce cookies need some work. Ugh, lousy cooks. We would hire some new ones, but it's very hard to get slaves imported all the way to Salt Lake City.

We meet at the main Pony Express office. Peter is a tall young man, about my age, with grey eyes and dirty blonde hair. I pretend to play dumb.

"Excuse me, kind sir. Do you happen to know a man named Peter Morton? I'm supposed to meet him here, he has a message for me?"

He laughs, examining me distastefully. "Why yes, I am him." He mock-bowed. "Peter Morton, son of Minerva and centurion of the First Legion of Rome _Honorem et patriae_. I must admit, I expected someone more… forceful." **(A/N: Honerem et patriae means Honor and Country)**

I smile at him, still playing innocent. "What? You don't think I'm forceful? I was expecting someone older, but you'll do." I curtsey. "Allison Richardson, daughter of Bellona and daughter of Robert Richardson, retired centurion of the Tenth Legion of Rome _In hoc signo vinces_. Do you have Lady Lupa's message for me?" **(In hoc signo vinces means In This Sign You Will Conquer)**

"Yes." He smiles at me with a respect that wasn't shown before, I don't blame him, I only talk to Romans who are worthy of respect. "The battle Bull Run has started a civil war in Rome's host country, which parallels almost exactly with the conflict that Lupa has sent me to tell you about. I am aware that you were close with Fiona MacDale, daughter of Ceres?"

I nod, trying to block out the screams from my nightmares. I am afraid that if I open my mouth, my tears will start and not stop, which is not approved of.

"Well, she has been killed by two graecus sons of Hermes. Lupa is furious and is calling her troops to war. She has sent me to test you and see if you are capable of replacing your father as centurion of the Tenth Legion _In hoc signo vinces_."

I smile, judging by his doubtful look, he has no idea what is coming for him. This sweet-little-innocent look is actually working. I am glad that Peter has no idea the role I played in Fiona's death. There is a reason I only talk to Romans nowadays.

"Well, I suppose the fight will be over soon." I gush, knowing that he thinks he'll obviously win. Well, he hasn't encountered this daughter of Bellona before.

"I suppose so." He says, looking at his gold pocket-watch. I finger my gold griffin brooch, smiling at the thought of beating his podex with my imperial gold spear. Father once told me that a spear is inappropriate for a lady, my reply to that was "that's why it's unexpected."

"The fight will be at noon." I declare, smiling timidly, "I just need to sharpen the head of my weapon." I say this, knowing that he'll assume I have a bow and arrow; a coward's weapon. Yes, my spear will definitely be unexpected. "I will see you then. Oh, and just to make this more fun…" He turns back to look at me. "If you win, I don't get the position of centurion, if I win, I get the position of centurion, and I get to put you in a dress. Okay?"

I walk off, my skirts swooshing, before he can even reply. Although he may be a son of Minerva, I am almost positive he is strategizing a fight against and archer; he has no idea what's coming.

**# # #**

**So, how did you like the first chapter? I'm sorry that it's been a while since my last update, but my computer crashed, so I had to find out some information again. Peter Morton was submitted by I Am Bianca Daughter of Hades. The point of views for this story will be (drum roll please) Allison Richardson (me), Drake Burnett (chaosfanatic), Sophia Valdez (my sister), Katherine Argasen (Cellophane Soldier), Thalassa Jackson (SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon), Elesdria Vigilon (Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan), Jesse Madsen (aviatorsandjackd), Caris Parry (ELMtree87), Peter Morton (I Am Bianca Daughter of Hades), Wesley Dominick Odin (Hellomynameisearl), Lyra Morgenstern (Wonderstruck Pen). If you don't see your character's name on there, they may appear as a minor character, but there are special reasons I chose these few, that will not be revealed until the end.**

**Smiles,**

**Readingqueen811**


End file.
